


Treasure Not Gold

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Challenge: First Line, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-06
Updated: 2004-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She protects what's hers as best she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure Not Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melusina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melusina/gifts).



> For the meme where you take another author's first line and spin a story from it. The first line is Melusina's.

When they return to the ship, he can't stop touching her. She returns the favor, musket fire and sword clash still echoing in her head. It's what she likes least about this life, the danger to her treasure.

He's told her he thinks her the same, and she wonders if he's considered tying her to the bed and bolting the cabin door. She has. There's always the chance the ship will be boarded, though, so she takes the risk of keeping him close, and runs threats through without a qualm.

She's a pirate, after all, and she guards what's hers.


End file.
